Sweet Salvation
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Sequel to "Sweet Sacrifice." Bushido and Razeer are both dead while Olivia and Elliot each blame themselves for what happened that night. But what if Razeers death led to a much bigger problem then self pity?  A problem that could leave them both dead?
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my sick, sad mind.

Nicholas Demetri was not a patient man. He did not like to wait for anything. When Demetri had to wait, people got killed.

That was one of the reason why Demetri hated to work with inexperienced wannabe godfathers who imagined this life something out of a Robert DeNiro movie. Things were late, things were sloppy, and when he was forced to clean up their messes, he didn't like it. One did not want to be around Nicholas Demetri when he didn't like things.

It just so happened that on this day, he had come to expect a rather large sum payment from one of his biggest people.

A pimp and drug dealer who ran one of his biggest whore houses in Manhattan named Krokus Razeer. Demetri never would have even considered adding him in his ranks had he not known his parents from the old country.

A nobody, a lowlife who would never rise up the totem pole, who never would have even laid eyes on Demetri had he not been so vital to the business, thirty five percent of all profits Demetri made came from this rat and his whores.

But today, Demetri didn't care. Not only was he late, he had ignored his calls, E-mails, and was not at his home or business.

He had checked with his contacts in the FBI who assured him they weren't hiding him, and his CIA informants told him that they had no idea where he was either.

From the looks of it, Razeer had seemed to skip town, something that Demetri did not tolerate one little bit.

"I do not care if Alexanders daughter is on that flight," Demetri growled into the phone, flicking his cigar butt into the ash tray. "If that little bastard is on the plane out of here, then I want it gone within the hour. Do you understand me? No one steals from Nicholas Demetri!"

He threw the phone down on the receiver and rubbed his temples in annoyance. This little bastard was causing him too much trouble then he was worth.

He got up from the chair and looked into the window over looking the New York City skyline, the glass mirroring his reflection.

He looked rather good for a man who had just turned forty six three months ago.

Tall and slender, his muscles showing clear cut evidence of his years of hard labor and work outs at the gym. His jet black hair with just a kiss of gray so slicked back so that it almost seemed to shine. His dark brown, almost black eyes contrasting his pale skin. Wrinkles beginning to tug on the corners of his eyes, a look of icy, unrelenting, unforgiving coldness on his face, demanding both fear and respect. And anyone who worked with him knew the two went hand in hand.

Demetri went back to his chair, collapsing in it, trying to find some form of peace from his most recent problem.

He opened the case full of the brown cigars and lit one up, puffing on it, trying to calm his shattered nerves.

A loud knock on the door interrupted him, and he growled loudly.

"What?" he snapped, not getting up from his leather chair to answer the door to his intruders.

The door opened and in walked his underboss and oldest friend, Ivan, 'the terrible', Romanoff; a large, built, intimidating man with dark green eyes and pale skin, along with a scrawny little man, his scraggily, dirty brown hair falling in his face, his dark green eyes alive with excitement, a smug smile one his face.

"Whose this?" Demetri asked, not really in the mood for anyone smug at the moment.

"Guys name is Jon Nash," Ivan said, looking at the man in disgust. "He says he's got something to tell ya... about Razeer."

Demetri raised his eyebrows in mock fascination. "Really? And what would that be, Mr. Nash?"

Jon chuckled; a cold, sly grin on his face. "Nope. Not until I get something in return, Demetri."

"Fifty thousand dollars in cash," Ivan answered.

"My how original," Demetri sighed, rolling his eyes to the heavens. "Fine fine, it's a done deal. Now tell me about Razeer."

"If you're looking for money, consider yourself screwed. Razeer is dead, his girls freed, and half of his clientele arrested."

Demetri growled, anger overtaking every emotion, every feeling he had.

"Tell me what happened, and tell me what happened now!"

Jon chuckled, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up, taking a long puff on it before he told his story. "Razeer's friend Bushido was being investigated by the cops, had agents infiltrate his animal smuggling business."

"How does he know Razeer? He never dealt with animals."

"Used to find girls and sell them to your boy Razeer real cheap. I guess Bushido got a piece of the action for free before they were used by anyone else. Well anyway, some chick cop got into Bushidos ring, and Bushido found out about it, got pissed, and sold her to Razeer. But it turns out, her partner was also undercover in Bushidos outfit, and when they tried to rape her or something, he killed both of them."

Demetri cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "I have known Razeer for a very long time. He's had to deal with cops before. Why not just kill the two of them and be done with it?"

Jon chuckled, a cold-blooded grin appearing on his face. "If you saw this chick... you'd be thinking much different, Demetri. They were both cops, and Bushido was one of his closest friends and they wanted to take him down. He wanted to make them both suffer. You know, 'you do anything and I'll kill her, you do anything and I kill him' type thing."

"They were both stupid enough to actually let themselves suffer for the other one?"

Jon nodded. "Yeah. Hell just a lie saying they were going to kidnap the mans family was enough for the girl to pretty much say 'do me now!'."

Demetri got up from the chair and walked over to him. "How do you know all of this?"

"I over heard the two of them talking in his office, I was right next door but got out before the place got raided."

"Do you know the names of the cops?"

Jon nodded once more. "Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, Manhattan SVU."

Demetri turned to Ivan. "Do we got anyone on the payroll there?"

Ivan nodded. "One guy. I'll give him a call later on."

"Be sure you do. If these two cops found out the connection between me and Razeer, it's all over," Demetri mumbled to himself.

Jon cleared his throat loudly, the smile growing even bigger.

"So uh... when do I get my payment for this information?"

Without even glancing at him, Demetri reached into his pocket, pulled up his gun and shot, the bullet going in the front of Jon's head and out the back.

Demetri put the gun back in his pocket and walked back over to is chair, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I got this from our guy in records," Ivan said, stepping over Jon's lifeless corpse, sitting down on the opposite end of Demetri, pulling two manilla folders from his jacket and handing it to him. "Jon was right. Benson is quite a looker."

Demetri opened one of the folders and let out a low whistle when he saw her picture. "She's beautiful. She reminds me of the women from our country."

Ivan nodded in agreement. "So do you want me to take care of them?"

Demetri shook his head, still looking down at the picture, his fingers tracing over Olivias photo, almost as if it were it was the real thing. "Not just yet. These two little pigs destroyed almost half of my income."

Demetri let a rare, cold smile sneak though, chucking cruelly, pulling the cigar from his mouth and touching it to the photo, burning a large hole in Olivias face, her beauty melting away with the paper.

"This needs to be dealt with in a... 'special' way."

How's that for a first chapter? Next chapter will involve the actual characters from the show, I promise. Please Review as awesome as you did the first one!


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people.

"I don't want to go to the hospital," Olivia muttered to Elliot as he pulled into the hospital parking lot, the mid afternoon sun shining down on the car.

By the time they had managed to get outside to find a phone, it was already morning, and it turns out they were in some little small town in Jersey.

They had called the local cops to tell them what was going on, who had contacted Newark SVU who had come down and both Elliot and Olivia were thankful to see them treat the victims as they would have.

There had been a total of twenty three girls being held there, and thirteen men had been in the house at the time of the raid, all but one of them arrested.

They left soon after that, no one even mention pressing charges against Elliot for killing both Bushido and Razeer, with Elliot promising they would come back and answer questions as soon as they informed their captain of the situation and got Olivia to a hospital.

It had taken them at least two hours to find their way back to the City, and another hour to get the Manhattan. Neither of them had cell phones, and Elliot refused to let Olivia who was only clad in his shirt out of his sight to stop somewhere and go in to ask directions.

"Elliot, I told you, I'm fine," she argued as he shut off the car. "They didn't do anything-"

"That you know of," he finished, unable to look her in the eye; Razeer's words ringing in his ear. "_It's too late, detective. Do you really think me and Bushido would let a beautiful thing like that go to waste even if she was asleep?"_

Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion, unable to wrap her mind around the meaning of her words. "Elliot I swear to you. All Bushido did was..." she sighed, and looked down at the ground, not willing to look at Elliot when she said this, her cheeks blushing red. "He went in once and pulled right back out. And you saw everything Razeer did to me. I told you, I'm fine."

Elliot sighed, rubbing his temple, not wanting to say the words that Razeer had told him earlier, but knowing he had to. "Olivia... when we got there, it was around two AM. When we finally actually managed to leave the hell hole, it was about eight in the morning. We were both knocked out for god knows how long. We couldn't see anything around us. Or hear, or know... or feel."

Realization dawned on Olivia's face as she shook her head. "No... No!"

"Razeer told me that he and Bushido 'didn't let you go to waste' when you were passed out. I don't know for sure. He could have easily lied to me when he told me that."

Tears filled Olivia's eyes, not even bothering to wipe them away. "I thought what they did was bad enough. Elliot, they've slept with god knows how many women. What if I caught something? Oh god, what if they got me pregnant?"

Elliot took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "I swear to you, Olivia, that's not going to happen."

"How do you know?" Her voice was no higher than a whisper, the tears falling down her face in heavy drones. "You can't know for sure."

Elliot opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, realizing she was right.

Olivia bit back tears and wiped at them. "What if they did go all the way?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, okay?"

Olivia nodded and looked up at the hospital before turning back to him, tears once more filling her eyes.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

Elliot sighed as he looked at the hospital entrance way then back to Olivia. "I'm gonna leave you alone for a few minutes okay? I want to get you a gown or something so you don't go in there in just a man's dress shirt, is that alright?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip and forced herself to nod, not wanting him to know that she wanted him to stay with her, that she didn't want to be alone, that she was scared out of her mind at the prospect of learning she might have been raped.

Elliot nodded before he opened his door, locking it before he turned to her.

"I'll be right back, Liv, I promise."

"I'll be fine," she lied with a clearly forced smile that they could both see right through.

Elliot got out of the car and Olivia watched as he went into the hospital, and she took a shaky breath, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

"You'll be fine, just calm down, Olivia, you'll be okay. You'd known if you were raped," she told herself, but her words did as much to comfort her as Elliot's

She leaned her head up against the head rest in her seat and had barley closed her eyes for a fraction of a second when she heard someone tap on her window.

She jolted up and looked out her window, surprised to see a good looking man in his mid to late 40s dressed in an all black suit holding several red roses, smiling down at her.

"Excuse me, miss," the man spoke, "but this is an ambulance parking only."

Olivia rolled down her window and couldn't help but feel intimidated as the man looked at her, even though he had a smile on his clean shaven face.

"I know, I'm sorry, sir. My friend just went into get me something, he'll park it when he gets out, I promise."

The man laughed a deep, throaty laugh, although his eyes never lost that cold, powerful look, demanding both her respect and attention.

"No need to apologize, I don't even work here. I'm just trying to save you the hassle of getting towed. I myself had to deal with that when I parked here to visit my brother."

"Oh. Well thank you. Do you mind me asking what's wrong with your brother?"

"Not at all. He just had a little car accident. His brakes went and he smashed headfirst into a pole a week ago. He's alive, thank god, but the doctors think he's in pretty bad shape. He may die before the day is out."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," said Olivia truthfully, unable to even comprehend if she had lost Simon like that.

The man sighed and looked down at the ground before looking back up at Olivia. "Thank you. Do you have any siblings?"

"One brother and I couldn't imagine losing him like that."

The man nodded in understanding. "Family is important. It is what keeps us going, it is what gives us strength in such hard times… it is what we must make sacrifices for."

Olivia couldn't help but notice that he almost seemed to smirk when he said this, but at second glance, his face had gone somber again.

"I agree, and again, I'm so sorry about your brother."

"Like I said, it's alright, miss… you know I never got your name."

"Olivia Benson."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Olivia blushed and looked down at the floor of the car, and heard his laughter once more.

"Sorry, Miss. Benson, I didn't mean to make you blush."

"Its fine," she said as she looked back up at him. "And thank you by the way, Mr.-,"

"Demetri, Nicholas Demetri."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Demetri," Olivia said with a small smile; something she didn't think was possible to do on that day.

"Please, call me Nicholas, or Nick, whichever you prefer," Demetri said with another smile, "and do I have permission to call you Olivia, both in regards to your name and number?"

Olivia opened her mouth to speak before she heard a familiar voice shout out.

"Who the hell are you?"

Olivia turned towards the hospital and watched as Elliot stormed towards the car.

"My name is Nicholas Demetri," Demetri said as he straightened out, "I was just telling your friend here that you're parked in an ambulance parking area and it is very likely you could get towed."

"Well thanks for the warning, you can go now," Elliot growled as he neared the car.

"Elliot, don't," Olivia pleaded softly.

Demetri raised his eyebrows at Elliot's direction, and Olivia was astounded that Elliot had the balls to stand his ground against him.

"Of course, sir, whatever you wish," he said with a small bow towards Elliot before turning back to Olivia, grabbing a pen out of his pant pocket and scribbling something on the back of the note on the flowers.

"Here is my number, Olivia, and I will leave it up to you on rather or not you decide to call, okay?"

"Thank you," Olivia said, once again a hot blush rising in his cheeks as she took the tiny card.

"You're very welcome. If you excuse me."

With another nod towards both Elliot and Olivia he went into the hospital, the door shutting behind him.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Elliot muttered, and as Olivia looked back over to him, she was amazed to find he had the tiniest tinge of fear on his face along with his confusion.

"Just some nice guy. His brothers sick, that's why he's here."

Elliot let out a hardly noticeable shudder before he unlocked the door and handed Olivia the gown.

"Thank you," Olivia muttered as she slipped on the gown, tying it tightly around her.

"Olivia…," Elliot began with a heavy sigh. "Please don't thank me for anything today."

Olivia looked over at him, her own brow raised in confusion as Elliot looked down at the floor, unable to look at her. "Are you okay?"

Elliot shook his head. "It's my reason you're in this mess in the first place."

"Elliot, that's not-,"

"Please don't say it's not true, because I know you'd be lying."

Olivia stayed silent, unable to understand his reasoning behind his words.

Elliot had done nothing to her, he didn't stay in the house when he was told to leave, he didn't make that stupid '100 or 250' deal, he didn't put her in the back of the trunk and nearly suffocate her, he didn't assault and humiliate her in front of the person she hated looking weak in front of.

He had done nothing to her besides save her. It was her own fault for believing Bushido and Razeer about his family. He had been smart enough to call their bluff; she hadn't.

Olivia's silence told Elliot that she agreed; that she knew it was her fault.

He knew he should have protected her better; he was her partner, he was supposed to watch out for her, and instead he had gotten her raped and assaulted, all because he fell for their lie about letting her leave if he told them about the strap.

It was his family that had gotten her in that position, his family they used to threaten her with, his own family that had been used against her and as a threat of rape.

Elliot cleared his throat and turned to her once more. He had already caused her enough damage, she needed his strength right now, she needed him to be there for her; not wallowing in his own self pity. He didn't get that option, not when he was the one responsible for her damage.

"Come on, let's go."

"Will you stay with me?" she said, reminding him of her promise.

Elliot nodded. "I told you Liv, I'm not gonna leave you, not again. Let's go."

Making sure the gown was tied tight enough so that nothing showed in the back, she and Elliot got out of the car, both thinking the exact same thing,

"I'm the one responsible."

Meanwhile, inside room 206, Demetri talked low on his cell phone.

"She has a brother named Simon," Demetri muttered to Ivan, the roses abandoned on the floor, tapping the needle one of the doctors had supplied him. "Get Meloni in DMV to look up any Simon Benson's, I want socials, job history, wife's name, kids name, addresses, phone numbers. Alright, I wanna know where this little bastard lived when he first shit in his diapers, do you got me?"

"Consider it done," Ivan said with an air of confidence that made Demetri almost shine with pride as his first lieutenant. "Now what are we gonna do about DiMaggio?"

Demetri chuckled as he looked at the bruised and broken man who now dawned a strip of duct tape on his mouth and his hands bound to the guard rails with tears running down his face.

"Don't worry about that, I'm gonna care of that stealing bastard personally," he said as he walked over to the bed of the petrified man. "Now did you talk to our guy in SVU?"

"Yeah, he says he'll keep an eye out on both of them, and not to worry."

"Good work, Ivan. I gotta go."

"See ya, boss."

And with a tiny click, both Ivan and Demetri hung up the phone.

Demetri turned to the man and smiled coldly at him as he held up the needle.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked DiMaggio as he walked over to his IV. "Do you know what this seemingly harmless little needle is filled with?"

DiMaggio shook his head violently, more tears running down his face.

"This little tiny needle is filled with something called Suxamethonium." Demetri chuckled as he shrugged, "yeah, I don't know where they get the names for these drugs from either. But I do know, is that this is a powerful muscle relaxer, not to mention cause paralysis. And here's a bit of history for ya; did you know this is what they used to use in lethal injections before they switched to Pavulon and then to Potassium chloride?"

Demetri grinned at the look on DiMaggio's face as Demetri twirled the needle in his hands. "Oh don't worry. You need at least six needles full of them to kill you. Like say-,"

Demetri slowly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out 6 vials of the drug. "6 of these would about do the amount. Including the needle, I have seven; don't want to be too careful."

Demetri looked over at DiMaggio, no longer smiling. "I told you, DiMaggio, you piss me off, and you were gonna pay. Some fucking way or another, you survived Romanoff cutting your brakes. Well I'm here to make sure you NEVER steal from me again!" With a tiny growl, he pushed the needle into DiMaggio's IV, and within a minute, he had repeated the act with the remaining drugs.

With a smirk, Demetri watched as his eyes shut and he went limp, and within seconds, a flat line echoed in the small hospital room.

Please review; and sorry my fellow shippers, no EO.


End file.
